Humans and animals often interact with time-sensitive objects, such as fresh or frozen fruits, vegetable, dairy products, breads, meat, poultry, seafood, baked goods and packaged goods with expiration dates, as well as fresh flowers, medicine, wine, kitty litter, tobacco, dry ice, baby food, mail, and parcels. When time-sensitive objects are forgotten, negative effects can occur such as spoilage, under-medication, missed deadlines, etc. Accordingly, systems, methods, and apparatuses for tracking status of time-sensitive objects are desired.